Research Journal
by Foreverbound-Wolfie
Summary: where one shots or two shots stay together in one place. Disclaimer: All characters, settings and so on belong to their rightful owners, meaning the only things I own are my OC's and the random ideas. Will update when a new idea comes by.
1. Slipping Away

another piece from my amazingly handy sticky note :D.

seems like most of my ideas are now written on sticky notes ever since the app on my moms ipod touch died and ate one of the prompts that i was working on... oh well... please enjoy some... sadness =_=

* * *

The City of Mercy, once a thriving city teeming with people both young and old, but alas, fate permits this not and decimated it by sending down beings that are now called gods for fear of their destructive power.

The sky above this once majestic place is grey and cold threatening to plunge the forever tinge of sunset with heavy rain. Up on a ledge a lone girl of about 20 years of age stood leaning on a massive blade that's planted on the ground.

"He's late." Amaya Aragaki, first unit leader, mutters as she stood there waiting for Soma.

This would be their first mission together after a few months since she came back from the Europe Branch and his now busy schedule "baby sitting" a new buster blade recruit since he has the most experience out of anyone with that type of god arc.

The newbie girl, Aishi Itou, attached herself to the elder buster blader so much that it was the butt of all jokes since it would take Soma a long time to be able to get some time for himself; that is, until everyone became painfully aware that it was getting in the way of everyone at the den. The younger would do anything just to spend time with him regardless of any spite that she might receive with her brash ways. You could also say that she's a certified stalker.

"Will he come?" she asks to no one in particular the very question that's been prodding in her heart.

Maybe you'll ask "why would it be hurting her? They're just comrades right?" well you are dead wrong. Anyone in the first to third unit would most definitely tell you, in not so many words, that she has feelings for her white haired senior despite so many denials on her part.

Amaya believed that Soma would come at any moment pushing her to start the mission while scolding her for waiting for him; this _is_ a mission after all.

After a long while the steel-coloured sky started pouring gently over her features starting from her black-brown hair to her fair forehead across her cheeks then down to her chin, from her neck it travels down her torso and shoulders to her hands and finally to the earth beneath her feet.

Amaya stood there unmoved for an hour… maybe more. Ear-splitting shrieks and roars of the aragami impatiently beckon her to move and do her job.

Retrieving her god arc from the ground she moves to fulfil the objectives of her mission, alone. The rain suddenly hammers down as if to hide the torrent of tears from her eyes.

'He's not coming' the thought broke her much more than the pain that she felt on countless missons.

* * *

Thanks for reading such a short thing~


	2. Before Hope

Another one shot... this one is a different "leader" than the one in the previous chapter.

set before the "hope" mission where you fight the director and Shio flies to the moon making everyone all sad.

_ Lushard: _glad you liked that one; as for why it's a one-shot it's all because I wrote it on random while eating all on my lonesome. I tend to change how I write though.

please enjoy some random plot~

oh and if you ask why Sakuya and Tsubaki aren't there it's because I couldn't find the right words to portray them. OTL

* * *

**Leader's clothes**

**Top:** Pansy Hoodie (Violet) | Assault Coat (Blue)

**Bottoms:** Pansy Flared Mini (Violet plaid miniskirt, knee high socks and running shoes) | Assault Pants (Blue)

* * *

**Kota**

* * *

I sit at the edge of my bed staring at the floor, wondering if I made the right decision of coming back; not to mention the number of things that could also go wrong. Hey just because I'm optimistic most of the time doesn't mean I can't get all depressed and emotional like everyone else. Damn it now I'm thinking to myself. The bed creaks with every sigh that escape from my lips; the uncertainty of what's going to happen is frustrating me I can't do anything to relax.

A knock on the door snaps me from my thoughts.

"Hey, you look like you need to talk." It's leader. She walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder, as if she knew the conflict in my head.

"I really… really struggled to make up my mind." With my eyes still on the floor I felt my emotions twist inside me, "But unless I did something… I thought... that I'd never become a hero." I lift my uncertain eyes to meet Leaders.

"Don't worry we'll get Shio back no matter what it takes." she looks into my eyes, accompanied with a gentle smile and I felt my worries dissipate. She really has that effect on most of us; even Karel and Shun bend to it.

"Come on… Let's go rescue Shio!" feeling extremely energized I stand and grin right at her. What happened next was something I'd never expected; Leader chuckled and kissed my forehead affectionately, like mom would whenever I'd return to the Den.

"Right, we have to protect our 'family'. You should get ready, I'll meet you at the Entrance, don't forget to bring flash bombs." With a wave of her hand she leaves my room.

* * *

**Alisa**

* * *

My eyes scan the room. Magazines and clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor and tables in organized disarray as I make my way to the sink; to my far left are the matryoshka dolls neatly arranged into a row that I brought back with me from Russia, nearest to me are my nail care products that include nail polish; to the right are facial care products and cosmetics. A sigh escapes my lips just as I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." Leader entered soon after the words left my mouth, I felt my lips twitch from relief.

"How are you feeling?" she half sat on the wooden divider as she gave looked at me once-over.

"To be honest… I never thought that I'd be coming back to this room." I laughed a bit and looked fondly around the room once again, a feeling of warmth and nostalgia heavy on my heart.

"I met so many people, and was changed by them. Shio, Sakuya, and Lindow…" I ran a shaking hand through my hair; nervousness and guilt surfacing through my memories.

"To overcome my inner weakness and make up for the mistakes that I've made that's why I'm here now!" I look up into leader's kind eyes approving of the new resolve that I had stated.

"As long as you remember that you're not alone and that shouldering everything is bad for your health ok?" she gave me a smile that lifted my spirits somewhat; her words like a candle lit to help me see where I'm going when I lose sight.

"Yes, I'll go and prepare for Shio" I turn to the terminal at the corner of my room and just as I stepped onto the platform warm arms encircle my arms. I was momentarily stunned by the sudden warmth.

"Let's go and get our imouto back" with that said Leader turned and left leaving me with a hopeful heart.

* * *

**Leader**

* * *

I enter my room to change clothes since wearing a skirt and hoodie seemed inappropriate and hindering to the urgency of the situation, not that I've let that stop me from impulsively wearing certain articles of clothing in an unsuitable environment. I pull over my plastic clothes container and pull out an assault coat and pants, both in blue. Shedding my previous clothes I proceed to get into clean pants and just as I pull the black sports bra over my chest the door opens letting a certain white haired crush of mine in, looking like there's nothing wrong with barging into a girls room.

"With those guys back, I think it'll help the team somewhat. Of course, that includes you, too." He stands a few feet from me, his eyes looking at me yet not exactly at me. Ah, I'm not making sense again.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I try to keep the twisting feeling from getting the best of me.

"No… this is what I meant to say" He whips his gaze straight into mine locking me from looking elsewhere. "…Please, help us out!"

"Alright~ Soma-kun" Honestly, what else can I say when he had that determination in his eyes that threatened to shatter at any given moment should I say the alternative _"no"._ Breaks my heart though, since I know he loves Shio and not me; so I endure the twinge, twists and turns that my heart experiences as I replay in my mind the events at the carrier.

"Oh, man… thanks." Soma gathers me into a tight embrace within a nanosecond and effectively short circuits my brain from any and all function; but that's not the best and gruelling part! What happens next is that he cups my face and crushes his lips into mine for a brief kiss; I would have kissed back if he had not pulled back and said the most heart shattering words.

"…Let's go get Shio back!" with that he strides out of my room to get ready.

I back up against the wall, knees all wobbly, and slide down onto the floor letting my emotions run wild; I get the awful feeling that, whatever the result of this campaign may be, I need to support all of them regardless of my own emotional needs. A bitter laugh escapes me as I finish dressing up.

"I'm just the leader after all" with that I don my battle hardened leader persona and make my way up to where they're all waiting, where Shio is waiting.

* * *

Thanks for reading~

ah to think I couldn't sleep and it's now 6 in the morning OTL


	3. Kiss: Hair is equal to Longing

Yay! the fic was alive! I thank whatever God blessed me with such a thing! *ahem*

well so as to not confuse you I managed to retrieve a promt fic from my mom's ipod touch aha~

It was technically an art meme but the story wrote itself so it's now written~

**Arekushisu Atsuhiko: **wa~ thanks for following this! it makes me really happy~ here I'll share some cookies with you *opens a box full of cookies*

Happy reading!

* * *

Soma and Leader always have their breaks together; this is a fact that Sakuya has noticed these previous months that the little new-type has grown to be a leader.

It's become some sort of a habit of hers now to watch others so she could take her mind of off her thoughts concerning Lindow and right now her targets are the two elder seniors of the 1st unit lounging about at a booth at the far side of the mess hall where they were just a bit out of sight from the other God Eaters.

Amaya, aka Leader, had her long ebony locks tumble and flare over her shoulders rather than her usual half-ponytail hair do, her hands move every now and then gesturing about something big; her earth brown eyes watchful if the young man beside her is listening and paying attention.

Soma Von Schicksal, aka Soma, sat with arms crossed over his chest, one leg on top of the other and leaning at the back of his seat half facing their leader; his full head of silver-white hair exposed to the light, a rare sight since he keeps his blue hoodie perpetually up to cover it. He trains his deep blue eyes on the girl beside him as she explained seeing something round while gesturing it.

Sakuya found it interesting that the two we're showing these things to each other _'and why not?'_ she asked herself. She and Alisa had left to infiltrate Aegis. Kota had agreed, at that time, to the Arc Project.

The pair were the only ones who stayed with Doc and Shio all throughout the ordeal. They were the ones who kept everything afloat when everyone was leaving and deceiving just so that they could get the _singularity_ which was Shio's core. Leader was the one who helped them all get up after the whole incident, especially so for Soma since he cherished every moment with the little aragami girl; even though they had a rough start.

Amaya moves towards Soma who had his eyes closed as he explains something to her. She moves toward him with a stoic expression, her hand reaching his face just as he opens his eyes; he reels away from the sudden breach of his personal space.

Sakuya could only guess the teen blurting out a "what the hell are you doing?!" to her; much to his dismay the other just kept on moving closer and effectively sealing any of his escape routes.

Soma says a few words but the girl remains unfazed and even dared to tilt her head in question. He averts her gaze and if Sakuya were a lot closer she would have noticed the faint tint of pink on his cheeks as he stated his thoughts on their… odd situation.

Amaya moved even closer, almost straddling his thighs; her face mere inches from the other teen as if to kiss him. All of a sudden Sakuya felt that she wasn't supposed to be witnessing this… intimate exchange between the two, yet like a bystander at a tragedy she couldn't pry her eyes away as their Leader traced his cheek; her half-lidded eyes follow where her finger trails the dark-skinned teen's face, reaching behind his ear for a lock of his soft white hair.

Earth clashes with deep sea as she twirls the captured strands around her finger and sensually lifts it to her lips in a kiss, never tearing her eyes off of his. Soma and Sakuya wait with bated breathes as to what's going to happen next, their minds going off into a more mature setting. Within a heartbeat and a blink Amaya starts off with a muffled laugh that soon erupted quite openly which confused both the target and the watcher.

Soma recovers a moment later and with a deep crimson tint expresses his frustration, only to be waved in dismissal; a few more minutes later her laughter died down and started teasing him which earned her a glare, not like it makes any difference.

He shifts his eyes around the room a bit to see if anyone was looking, unknowing of a lone medic watching; once he ensured no one could see he pulled his hood up, whispered something to her which made her face flush, grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.

Sakuya stares at the empty booth then back to where they left, completely baffled by the events that had happened.

"Sakuya?" said person turned her head slowly to the speaker.

"Alisa?" was all she would muster to say.

"Are you feeling well? You look a bit red" the Russian teen sat down and placed her plate of food on the table.

"Ah, yes I was just thinking is all" after all… Sakuya doesn't know where they went and what Soma whispered to Amaya to make her like that.

* * *

Thank you for reading~

Reviews are welcome as long as you're not flaming~


End file.
